jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Junior
|species = Tyrannosaurus rex|status = Unknown (movie canon) Alive (novel canon)|family = See below|born = 1997 (Film canon) 1995 (Novel canon)}} Junior is one of the three tyrannosaurs featured in the film The Lost World: Jurassic Park and the 1995 novel adaptation. Junior gets his name from his toy in Kenner's The Lost World Series 1 who has the codename of "Junior". Junior is classified as a Tyrannosaur Fawn since the adult male is a Buck and the adult female is a Doe. Movies= Story Birth The infant T. rex (Tyrannosaur Fawn) was born on Isla Sorna to two individuals who were Tyrannosaurus rex clones that had went wild after Hurricane Clarissa struck the island. He,The animatronic of the Infant T. rex has green skin. In it was revealed that male Tyrannosaurus rex have green colored skin, indicating that the juvenile's gender was male and not female. Like all cloned Tyrannosaurus juveniles, he spent his early life in a nest with his parents providing him food in his nest. Isla Sorna Incident (1997) and Capture When he was only a few weeks old, InGen, who brought his and his parents' species back to life, sent a team of hunters to capture Isla Sorna's wild dinosaurs for newly appointed CEO Peter Ludlow's Jurassic Park: San Diego. The hunters' leader, Roland Tembo, was interested in hunting the juvenile's father. When he found the nest the young Tyrannosaurus was living in, he and fellow InGen Hunter Ajay Sidhu captured the juvenile with the intentions of using him as bait to lure his parents to their camp. While being used as bait, Peter Ludlow, who wandered away from the hunters' camp in a drunken stupor, accidentally broke its leg. Then during the fiasco at the camp, caused by gatherers Nick Van Owen and Sarah Harding releasing the captured dinosaurs, Nick found the injured baby and took him back to the Fleetwood RV Mobile Lab, where Sarah applied first aid to his broken leg. Knowing that his cry can be heard and answered, Kelly begged her father, Ian Malcolm, to take her to the High Hide for safety. Eventually, the baby's cry is answered by his mother and father, and Nick, Sarah, and Ian were able to finish fixing his broken leg and he was soon released him back into the wild with its parents. However, despite having their son returned to them, both parents pushed the mobile lab off the cliff it was on deciding that it was a threat. The infant was then later recaptured by the Hunters at the conclusion of the Isla Sorna Incident of 1997, and was shipped to the new Jurassic Park in San Diego, California via Peter Ludlow's jet. Ian and Sarah later arrived at the facility to find and retrieve him during his father's rampage. They used the infant to lure the Tyrannosaur Buck once again to stop the angry father from causing more damage to San Deigo and to take them both back to their home on Isla Sorna. The plan works, and in the Buck's attempt to retrieve his son, Ludlow gets wounded by the adult when he bites him in the legs presumably breaking them. The Infant Tyrannosaur's father decided to let him finish off Peter so he could teach him how to hunt on his own for later life. After killing Peter Ludlow, Sarah then tranquilized the adult male in the nick of time before the order to kill it can be done. The two tyrannosaurs were later transported back to Isla Sorna after the San Diego Incident and became reunited with the female. The last sighting of the infant was of him and his family on a plain next to the Stegosaurus herd and a flock of Pteranodon. Gallery Baby T Rex by DsKoRn.jpg 2712801510_a87495402a.jpg 377911_286884451347229_130940650274944_715130_1804311645_n.jpg 234.jpg Muzzle.png|Junior with muzzle Cradlecarry.png Rex nest inside.png|Junior in ''Tyrannosaurus rex'' nest TLW-InfantT-Rex.jpg|Junior having leg fixed Jp2-010.jpg the-lost-world-t-rex-baby.jpg Junioranddad.jpg|Junior and Buck attacking Peter Ludlow 10940468 902843549750549 6125237310119306465 n.jpg Juniorharness.jpg Juniorgrate.jpg jurassic_world_2_theory__1_infant_t_rex_return__by_strikerprime-d952uxd.jpg TheRexNest.png lostworld1.jpg 3afb647b80516be815f52cce55ab1d2d.jpg|Stan Winston holding the Junior maquette. DOr38yrWkAAgX6U.jpg Jurassic-Park-2-The-Lost-World-Infant-T-Rex-1.jpg Junior head model.jpg Junior_eating..jpg tlwjp_baby_t_rex_by_gojirafan1994_dc9jm8i-fullview.jpg Junoiranimatoric.jpg |-|Games= ''Chaos Island: The Lost World The baby ''T. rex appears in Chaos Island: The Lost World. In some missions, the player's objective is to bring it back to its parents or to find it. ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (arcade) The baby T. rex appears in the fourth and fifth stages of [[The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade game)| as a NPC The Lost World: Jurassic Park arcade game]] File:Baby_T-rex_(114).gif . ''LEGO Jurassic World The Infant ''T. rex was in LEGO Jurassic World and did many of the same things as he did in . Like all the other dinosaurs, Junior sometimes participates in humorous antics, due to the game's comical nature. Unlike Junior in the movie, all T. rexes in the game are brown like the female Tyrannosaurs, such as Rexy and the Female Tyrannosaur. Babyrexlego.jpg B010f6ae6-1.jpg|Being saved by parents |-|Toys= The Lost World Series 1 The baby T. rex appears in The Lost World Series 1. It is codenamed "Junior". Like in the film, it has a leg wound. Unlike the film the toy line is based on, he has brown skin. Junior2.png Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom This same baby T. rex appears as part of the exclusive Legacy Collection for the toy line. Here, it is light green with dark green spots along its back and on its legs, and features a chomping action by pressing down on its tail. It also comes with only one accessory, a muzzle for its jaws. Legacyyoungrex.jpg Legacyyoungrex_loose.jpg Legacyyoungrex_action.jpg|The young T. rex showing its play feature Legacyyoungrex_w_accessory.jpg|The young T. rex with its muzzle on |-|Comics= ''Jurassic Park: Redemption In the ''Jurassic Park: Redemption comic series, Peter Ludlow survived the attacks from the juvenile and his father, albeit disfigured and crippled. Behind the scenes Originally, Junior was supposed to be brown as seen on one of his maquettes and in concept art, meaning that he might have originally been planned to be female instead of male.Making the 'Lost World' Furthermore, he is brown skinned in The Lost World Series 1 toy line, the arcade game, and in the video game LEGO Jurassic World. It is fan speculation that the adult male Tyrannosaurus rex that was killed by the Spinosaurus in is Junior himself. However, this is mere speculation, as Junior has a different skin color. When asked if Junior was the Tyrannosaur killed by the Spinosaurus during Stan Winston School's "Jurassic Party" Matt Winston jokingly said: "Yes! We’re just making stuff up."Jurassicworld.org - 'We're in the Hands of Engineers!' A Jurassic Party Experience... (July 1, 2015) Retrieved from http://www.jurassicworld.org/?id=332#comments Due to some specimens recently found of juvenile T. rex, it is possible that baby T. rex actually had longer skulls, therefore making the infant unrealistic. However, it is possible, though considered unlikely by most paleontologists, that the specimens in question represent a different genus, known as . In the film it was mentioned the juvenile was a couple of weeks old; it would have been too long for it to be that old, although it is implied that InGen accelerated the growth of their dinosaurs, which could account for this issue. The dependence of young Tyrannosaurus on their parents is very apparent with this baby dinosaur. When it is injured and taken away from its parents, it barely ever stops howling for them, indicating that it is not yet capable of surviving on its own and requires its parents to come to its rescue. Family '}} References Category:Comic book characters Category:Tyrannosaurus rex Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park characters Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters Category:Male characters Category:Named animals Category:The Lost World characters Category:Possibly deceased Category:Unknown characters (Films) Category:Living characters (Novels)